Advice
Advice is one of the series on the REACT channel. It premiered on the on August 2nd 2014. It features reactors from Kids React, Teens React, Elders React, and Adults React. They are asked a question submitted by a viewer and give their advice on it. Episodes: #HOW TO START DATING (REACT: Advice #1) #HOW TO AVOID A CRUSH (REACT: Advice #2) #HOW TO STOP HATERS (REACT: Advice #3) #HOW TO GET GOOD GRADES?!?! (REACT: Advice #4) #HOW TO FART IN PUBLIC (REACT: Advice #5) #How to Talk to Your Girlfriend (REACT: Advice #6) #HOW TO GET A DATE (REACT: Advice #7) #How to Not Like Your Ex-Boyfriend (REACT: Advice #8) #HOW TO STOP BULLYING (REACT: Advice #9) #HOW TO AVOID "THE FRIEND ZONE" (REACT: Advice #10) #HOW TO SELFIE (REACT: Advice #11) #How to Dress for Halloween (REACT: Advice #12) #HOW TO BE BATMAN (REACT: Advice #13) #HOW TO FIND NEW MUSIC (REACT: Advice #14) #HOW TO BREAK UP (REACT: Advice #15) #HOW TO HAVE SWAG (REACT: Advice #16) #HOW TO SAY I LOVE YOU (REACT: Advice #17) #HOW TO FORGET NICKI MINAJ'S BUTT (REACT: Advice #18) #HOW TO KISS (ft. Seth Rogen & James Franco) (REACT: Advice #19) #HOW TO TAKE A SHOWER (REACT: Advice #20) #HOW TO BUILD A SNOWMAN (REACT: Advice #21) #HOW TO GET INTO HOGWARTS (REACT: Advice #22) #HOW TO CHOOSE A POKÉMON (REACT: Advice #23) #HOW TO BE ROMANTIC (REACT: Advice #24) #HOW TO GET HARRY STYLES' ATTENTION (REACT: Advice #25) #HOW TO SURVIVE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE (REACT: Advice #26) #HOW TO BE A KARDASHIAN (REACT: Advice #27) #HOW TO NOT BE AFRAID OF 5 NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (REACT: Advice #28) #HOW TO SURVIVE VALENTINE'S DAY (REACT: Advice #29) #HOW TO STOP PARENTS FROM FACEBOOK HUMILIATION (REACT: Advice #30) #HOW TO STOP USING EMOJIS :( :p (REACT: Advice #31) #HOW TO BE FANCY LIKE IGGY AZALEA (REACT: Advice #32) #HOW TO BE A DISNEY PRINCESS (REACT: Advice #33) #HOW TO WIN THE HUNGER GAMES (REACT: Advice #34) #HOW TO TELL IF SOMEONE LIKES YOU (REACT: Advice #35) #HOW TO FART IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND (REACT: Advice #36) #HOW TO DANCE (REACT: Advice #37) #HOW TO KILL VOLDEMORT (REACT: Advice #38) #HOW TO WIN AN ARGUMENT (REACT: Advice #39) #HOW TO BECOME AN AVENGER (REACT: Advice #40) #HOW TO BECOME A JEDI (REACT: Advice #41) #HOW TO JOIN ONE DIRECTION (REACT: Advice #42) #HOW TO AVOID PEER PRESSURE (REACT: Advice #43) #How to Time Travel with Doctor Who (REACT: Advice #44) #HOW TO FANGIRL (REACT: Advice #45) #HOW TO SURVIVE JURASSIC PARK (REACT: Advice #46) #HOW TO BE KANYE WEST (REACT: Advice #47) #HOW TO LIVE AFTER COLLEGE (REACT: Advice #48) #HOW TO BECOME THE TERMINATOR (REACT: Advice #49) #HOW TO SNEAK INTO COMIC CON (REACT: Advice #50) #HOW TO DRESS MILEY CYRUS (REACT: Advice #51) #HOW NOT TO CRY IN THE FAULT IN OUR STARS (REACT: Advice #52) #HOW TO GO SUPER SAIYAN!!!!! (REACT: Advice #53) #HOW NOT TO RAGE QUIT (REACT: Advice #54) #HOW TO FORGET FROZEN (REACT: Advice #55) #HOW TO STOP WATCHING NETFLIX (REACT: Advice #56) #HOW TO STOP SAYING BAE, SWAG & YOLO (REACT: Advice #57) #HOW TO GET A TATTOO (REACT: Advice #58) #HOW TO STOP CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP (REACT: Advice #59) #HOW TO STOP CURSING AND SWEARING!!! (REACT: Advice #60) #HOW TO NOT BE AWKWARD (REACT: Advice #61) #HOW TO STOP MY PHONE ADDICTION!! (REACT: Advice #62) #HOW TO FIND TRUE LOVE (REACT: Advice #63) #HOW TO GO BACK TO THE FUTURE!!! (REACT: Advice #64) #HOW TO FOCUS DURING A TEST (REACT: Advice #65) #HOW TO GET A JOB AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA (REACT: Advice #66) #HOW TO TALK ABOUT DEPRESSION (REACT: Advice #67) #HOW TO CONVERT JUSTIN BIEBER HATERS (REACT: Advice #68) #HOW TO HUG (REACT: Advice #69) #HOW TO SURVIVE BLACK FRIDAY (REACT: Advice #70) #HOW TO KEEP SANTA OFF YOUR GRANDMA (REACT: Advice #71) #HOW TO PRANK A PRANKSTER (REACT: Advice # 72) #HOW TO DATE A STAR WARS HATER (REACT: Advice # 73) #HOW TO WIN BACK YOUR EX (REACT: Advice #74) #HOW TO CURE A HANGOVER (REACT: Advice # 75) Category:REACT Channel Category:Advice Category:Kids react Category:Teens React Category:Elders React Category:Adults React